


Yuletime Pranks

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Harry's kink is let out of the bag?</p><p>OR</p><p>Severus knew that when Draco and George started dating he should have put better wards on the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuletime Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was mostly a crack! fic based off of an otpprompt..... sorry?   
> also I'm really tempted to do a short based off of Yule last year. Did Harry just get way too drunk? Was Snape just an asshole? Or was there mischief afoot?

The owl tapping against the window is just white enough to make Harry nostalgic for years long since past. Thoughts of Hedwig cause him to pause for a few moments, until the bird’s tapping gives way to it banging its head trying to get him to open it up and take the green and silver wrapped package from it’s leg. Harry gives him a treat and the owl nips at his finger tips for the trouble before soaring back out the open window.

Very few people know where he lives these days, but that doesn’t stop him from doing a preliminary set of scans. There’s no tag to say who it’s from but there are at least two people in his life paranoid enough to leave such details off just in case the parcel was intercepted. The last spell he performs tears at the wrapping paper and considering he hasn’t come up with any ill intent yet- he gives in to the urge to finally unwrap the thing and practically purrs with delight when he realizes what it is.

"Oh Sev, you shouldn’t have." Harry murmurs, turning the emerald green collar over in his hands.

His lover could be somewhat traditional when it came to what they did behind closed doors, but Harry couldn’t help that he had a thing. It wasn’t necessarily just for collars either. His first attempt at incorporating it into the bedroom had been a disaster- Severus walking out immediately snarling that he wasn’t into little boys when Harry had tried to wear his old school uniform. It’d taken several border-line legal potion ingredients and a lot of pleading to even get the man to come over again at that point. He’d explained that he wasn’t necessarily looking for roleplay, he’d definitely harbored no fantasies of Severus when he’d been a student- but it was the tie factor. 

It’d only been after another fight, this one the Potions Masters fault- that Snape had allowed it into the bedroom again. Last month Harry had taken a risk by wearing a collar with an O-ring, and Severus had seemed to enjoy pulling him by it, hadn’t even objected when Harry had called him Sir- and now this?

He thought about waiting until the man came home, about letting Severus lock the silver mechanism about his neck, but…. he had sent it ahead hadn’t he? Surely that was a sign that Harry should put it on now and be ready when the man got off work…..

Considering that was likely to be another two hours from now, Harry devises a compromise for himself. After a long shower he emerges from the steam, stopping to stare in the mirror before searching through his discarded jean’s pocket to grab his wand. A quick hair trimming spell later and he runs his fingers through the shoulder length loks in order to get rid of any knots before returning to the matter at hand. With slightly shaking hands Harry picks up the collar and with a soft click, locks it around his neck.

….

"Harry are you in here?"

It’d taken longer at the shop than expected, and he really should have firecalled early to let the man know he’d be late for dinner- but it’s still eerie to walk into a completely silent house. Severus shrugs out of his outer cloak to hang it by the door,staring into the kitchen for a few long seconds. There’s not a single sign that there’d even been an attempt at dinner, no pots and pans out, no left overs carefully packed away. The only thing that really appears out of place since the morning is a small wad of what appears to be green paper and a few slivers of silver ribbon, it’s just as Snape goes to take a further look that he hears it.

A soft thud coming from the bedroom, follower by a muffled hiss and Severus isn’t sure whether to be pissed or concerned. Paranoia has him pulled in two directions, wand at the ready just in case it is the latter and his lover is being attacked, and perhaps- even for the other option at hand.

What he isn’t prepared for is the small ball of grey fur that is wrestling with a pillow case it seems to have gotten it’s claw stuck in. Carefully, so as to not further startle the creature, he creeps towards the bed before reaching out and pinning it with one hand to the comforter. He knows from Minerva it isn’t exactly the kindest thing to do to a cat, but it keeps his other hand free to pull the nail out from the snagged fabric. Severus expects the thing to dart off again once he releases it but instead it merely sits licking at the offending paw and glaring at him as if he was the one who had gotten it stuck there.

"Silly cat, I have nothing to do with your previous predicament." 

The cat meows its complaint and it’s only then that Severus freezes before roughly picking the thing up (with both hands this time.), ignoring the struggling body as he stares at the small lightening shaped scar in the middle of it’s forehead.

"Potter, you imbecile, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

If the hiss is anything to go by, at least the man is aware that he’s a cat. It’s much more satisfying to insult him knowing that he’s cognizant enough to realize he’s been insulted. Setting his partner, though it feels strange to consider him that in his current state, down on the bed, Severus points his wand at the fluff ball.

Neither a simple finite or any number of more complex spells that he knows are enough to bring the young man back into place and eventually Harry appears tired of waiting. The cat springs off the bed and scampers towards the door, only to look back to see if the man is following. With an indulgent sigh he does- straight into the kitchen and towards the discarded wrapping paper on the table. When Harry noses the offending item, Severus begins going through the list of spells that might give him any further information. It’s only when there’s barely enough left to keep testing, that he decides to follow a hunch based off the design alone. If he’s wrong…. he’ll owe the other man something nice in apology, if he’s right…

Severus scoops Harry up without ceremony and settles in front of the fire. Within a few minutes a face comes into view.

"You needed me Severus?"

"Would you care to tell me why I came home to a cat instead of a lover?"

"May I plead the fifth?"

"I don’t know where you picked up that ridiculous americanism, but no you may not. I would like my partner back, now if you don’t mind."

"Don’t get your knickers in a twist. It was George’s idea anyway, to get the two of you back for last Yule."

"I didn’t ask why, Draco. You or Mister Weasley will fix this immediately or this Yule will be the least of your concerns."

"Calm down, old man. You just have to take off the collar. It’s the newest in the, " there’s a startled sound on Draco’s side as Severus unclips the green from around the cat’s neck, only to end up with a very naked Harry in his lap. "Well then, I’ll just go pour acid in my eyes if you don’t mind."

There’s a flicker as the connection ends and Harry lets out a squeak as he’s dragged roughly up and to his knees by the chin into a punishing kiss. When Severus lets him go, he nods quietly to the growled ‘From now on, you only wear collars given by me, understand?’


End file.
